Places
The main canon places are well known. However, for those who keep forgetting where the House Elf Placement Agency is at this page will help you. Here it goes... Known Locations London, England Diagon Alley Diagon Alley is a cobblestone wizarding alley and shopping area located in London, England. 2nd Hand Brooms – A shop that sells used broomsticks. Amanuensis Quills – A shop in Diagon Alley that sells quills. It is next to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions shop. Broomstix – A shop that sells broomsticks. Eeylops Owl Emporium – A pet shop located in Diagon Alley that sells owls and various other things needed for the care of owls, like Owl Treats. It sells a variety of breeds, including Screech, Barn, Tawny, Brown, and Snowy. Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor – It was owned and operated by Florean Fortescue, and was located at Diagon Alley. Flourish and Blotts – A popular bookshop in Diagon Alley where most Hogwarts students purchase their schoolbooks. Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop – Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop is located in Diagon Alley. Fred and George, and Lee Jordan stocked up on Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks. Gringotts Wizarding Bank – Gringotts is the only known bank of the wizarding world. It was created by the goblin Gringott. It is located in Diagon Alley and is owned and run by Goblins. In addition to storing money and valuables for wizards, one can go there to exchange Muggle money for wizarding money. Junk shop – A shop that sells secondhand items such as broken wands, lopsided scales, etc. The Leaky Cauldron – A popular Wizarding pub in London. It is the entrance to Diagon Alley. Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions – Sometimes simply referred to as Madam Malkin's, it is a shop in Diagon Alley. Students get their Hogwarts school uniforms there, and also dress robes, traveling cloaks, and the like. Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions – Located at 275 Diagon Alley, this shop helps witches getting rid of "warts and worse". Magical Menagerie – One of the shops where students buy their pets and supplies. Obscurus Books – Located at 18a Diagon Alley, Obscurus is a Wizarding book publisher. Its range of titles include the popular Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Ollivanders – Ollivander's Wand Shop is the sole wand shop of Diagon Alley. Peeling gold letters over the door of the shop read: Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. The shop's display consists of a solitary wand laying on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. The shop is tiny, empty except for a single, spindly chair in the corner. Thousands of narrow boxes containing wands are piled right up to the ceiling of the tiny shop, and the whole place has a thin layer of dust about it. Dotage's Cauldron Shop – A shop that sells cauldrons. Quality Quidditch Supplies – A shop in Diagon Alley. Its main products are things having to do with Quidditch such as Quaffles, Bludgers, and broomsticks. Rosa Lee Teabag – A teashop located in Diagon Alley as well as in Hogsmead. Scribbulus Writing Instruments – A shop that sells ink and presumably other stationary items (quills, parchment). Second-Hand Bookshop – A shop that sells second-hand books. Second-Hand Robes – A shop that sells second-hand robes. Slug & Jiggers Apothecary – This is where students buy their potion ingredients. Sugarplum's Sweets Shop – A shop that sells confections. TerrorTours – Located at 59 Diagon Alley, TerrorTours is presumably a travel agency for wizards and witches. The Ministry Press – A publishing house affiliated to the Ministry of Magic. The Daily Prophet's main office – Presumably where the Daily Prophet newspapers are printed. Twilfitt and Tatting's – Twilfitt and Tatting's is a wizarding clothing shop located in Diagon Alley. Given that it is favored by elitist pure-blood witch Narcissa Malfoy, it is probably an upmarket shop. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes – Located at 93 Diagon Alley, it is a joke shop owned by Fred and George Weasley. It sells practical joke objects, such as Extendable Ears, a Reusable Hangman, and Fred and George's special WonderWitch products, such as love potions and ten-second pimple remover. There is also a section of Muggle magic tricks in honor of their father Arthur. They're not big sellers, but they do fairly well. Whizz Hard Books – Located at 129B Diagon Alley. Whizz Hard Books is a Wizarding book publisher. Its range of titles include the popular Quidditch Through the Ages and Hairy Snout, Human Heart. Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment – A miscellaneous equipment shop. Various Stalls and Peddlers – There are a variety of street peddlers who take up space in between shops out on the main thoroughfare of Diagon Alley. Included are a flower vendor, a vendor who is selling roasted chestnuts, and a jewelry vendor. Knockturn Alley: Knockturn Alley is a shopping area off Diagon Alley in London. It is filled with lots of shops devoted to the Dark Arts. 13B Knockturn Alley – A building where Borgin and Burkes is located. Borgin and Burkes – An antique shop. Beard Trimming – A barber shop. Betting shop – A shop that takes bets on various events. Chimney Sweep Elf – an elf shop that rents elves to sweep chimneys. Cobb & Webb's – A shop that sells items related to Dark Arts. The Coffin House – A shop that sells Dark Arts materials related to raising the dead. Dystyl Phaelanges – A shop that sells bones. E.L.M and Wizards Undertakers & Embalmers Fledermaus and Tanner Bats & Skins Markus Scarrs Indelible Tattoos McHavelock's Wizarding Headgear Moribund's Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary – A shop that sold potion ingredients. Msaw Ætare Noggin and Bonce – A shop that sells shrunken heads. Potage's Cauldron Shop – A shop that sells different types of cauldrons. Tallow and Hemp Toxic Tapers Trackleshanks Locksmith Shyverwretch's Venoms and Poisons The Spiny Serpent The Starry Prophesier The White Wyvern – A pub. Wizarding Supplies Ye Olde Curiosity Shop – A shop where people can purchase curios related to Dark Arts Horizont Alley: Horizont Alley is a wizarding street located in London, England. It is a cross street of Diagon Alley and intersected Knockturn Alley and Carkitt Market. Flimflam’s Lanterns – A shop that sells lanterns and similar equipment for lighting u the dark places. The Fountain of Fair Fortune – A pub named after said story. Some people believe the fountain out front is lucky if you give it a galleon or two. Pilliwinkle’s Playthings – A shop specializing in puppets and other toys. Tobacconist – A shop that sells Tobacco, Tobacco Pipes, and Ashtrays and similar smoking equipment. Weeoanwhisker’s Barber Shop – A wizarding barbershop, as the name implies. Carkitt Market: Carkitt Market was an outdoor shopping area located on a side street from Diagon Alley in the wizarding quarter of London, England. Bowman E. Wright Blacksmith – A metal smith who is one of the few magical item creators in England. Cogg and Bell Clockmakers – a special clock making business that makes an assortment of magical clocks ranging from the simple muggle style to ones that tell you where members of the family are at. Concordia Plunkett Musical Instrument – a music and supplies shop. Dr Filibuster's Fireworks – a shop specializing if fireworks, as said. Eternelle's Elixir of Refreshment – a drink shop that also uses potions in the recipes. Globus Mundi Travel Agents – A travel company who are able to help find reservations around the world with a little work. Gringotts Money Exchange – a money exchange site for muggleborn and their parents. The Hopping Pot – A pub to relax at. House-Elf Placement Agency – a shop that sells House Elves to the public for just a reasonable fee. Jellied Eel Shop – A restaurant specializing in meals made from Eels. Museum of Muggle Curiosities – A museum of muggle artifacts that are used in daily life of muggle. Muggleborn and muggle raised students won’t find the place interesting. Owl Post Office – the messenger post office used to send mail even around the world. Shutterbutton's Photography Studio – a Photo shoot place where people can either buy cameras or pay for their pictures to be taken. Stowe & Packers Magical Bags – a Bag and trunk shop that has styles from around the world. Wands by Gregorovitch – A wandmaker’s shop. ''Scotland, Great Britain'' Hogsmeade Village Dervish & Banges – a helpful shop and sells and repairs some magical instruments. Dogweed and Deathcap – a Herbology shop. Dominic Maestro's – a music shop. Gladrags Wizardwear – a clothing shop that also sells very lurid socks, including ones that scream when they get too smelly. Hairdressing salon – across the street from Honeydukes. Hogsmead Post Office – the owl post office. Hogsmead Station – the railway station. Honeydukes – a sweet shop that has the entrance to a secret passageway into Hogwarts in its cellar. J. Pippin's Potions Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop - "the haunt of happy couples", according to Harry Potter. Usually couples go there on dates. Ollivanders – local branch of the wand shop.4 Ceridwen's Cauldrons – cauldron shop. Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop – a shop for all types of quills. The Shrieking Shack – an infamous and the most frightening building in Britain. The villagers thought it was haunted, but they didn't know it was actually the werewolf Remus Lupin making the scary noises (it was where he went to transform). Spintwitches – a shop that sells sporting goods. The Hog's Head – a dingy pub owned by Dumbledore's brother, Aberforth Dumbledore, which hosted a secret passage into Hogwarts created by the Room of Requirement. The Magic Neep – a greengrocer's. The Three Broomsticks Inn – a pub owned by Madam Rosmerta. Tomes and Scrolls – a bookshop (est. 1768). Wizarding Wireless Network Headquarters – main headquarters of the popular radio station. Zonko's Joke Shop – a famous joke shop. Category:Places Category:Canon